jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nalx01/Historia Nalxa i Storma
'Historia Nalxa i Storma' 'Częśc I Tajemniczy Plan' 'Odcinek I' 'Tragiczne Skutki Wyścigu' ''Osiemnastoletni Nalx przed wiścigiem przypomniał sobie jak trafił go piorun parę dni po urodzeniu i jak znalazł jajo thumbStorma (swojego Wandersmoka) mając trzy lata. Przypomnał sobie też wyspę Berk - jego dom. Nagle oprzytomiał i znów był na wyścigu smoków. Usłyszał drwiący głos swojego rywala Garuda Szalonego, który siedział na swoim Szeptozgonie o imieniu Berserk (który o dziwo lubił światło). Nie zamyślaj się tak, bo spadniesz. Może lepiej schowaj się w tunelu razem ze swoim smokiem, bo zarasz będziesz przegrany - odgryzł się Nalx. Zanim Garud zdąrzył coś powiedzieć wyścig się zaczął. Nalx w swoim specjalnym stroju mógł spokojnie walczyć i latać na Stormie, gdyż był on zrobiony ze specjalnego (lekkiego) metalu, który pomagał mu zapanować nad jego mocą, którą było panowanie nad piorunami. Osiemnastolatek wygrał wyścig, a Garud uciekł wściekły pod ziemię. Niestety tyle razy uciekał, że wyspa zaczeła się zapadać i wszyscy musieli się ewakuować. Wiadomo było, że tylko jedna osoba mogła to zrobić, więc rywal Nalxa został wygnany. Cała reszta osady przypłyneła lub przyleciala na Berk. Nalx od razu dowiedział się, że tu najszybszym smokiem jest Nocna Furia i zapragnął ją pokonać, gdyż jego celem było udowodnienie, że to Wandersmok imieniem Storm jest najlepszym smokiem, a on sam najlepszym Treserem Smoków. 'Koniec Odcinka I' 'Odcinek II' 'Nowa Smocza Akademia' ''Podczas, gdy na wyspie Nalxa trwał wyścig, na Berk trwał trening Smoczych Jeźdźców, do których należeli: Serenathumb (praprawnuczka Czkawki) ze swoją Nocną Furią Darką (potomkinią Szczerbatka), Alkas i jego Marazmor Light, Diana ze Stormcutterem X-asem i Zack ze Zmiennoskrzydłym Aciderem. '' ''Co jakiś czas Alkas wyzywał Serenę na wyścig, gdyż był pewien, że to Light, a nie Darka jest najszybszym smokiem na wyspie. ''Jak zwykle z dużą (lecz mniejszą niż zwykle) różnicą przegrał. Widzę, że ćwiczyłeś Alkas, ale i tak przegrałeś, więc ćwicz sobie dalej, a mnie i tak nie pokonasz. To, że Darka jest Nocną Furią nie znaczy, że jest niepokonana. Ale jedyny Wandersmok żyje na pewnej wyspie niedaleko, lecz wątpie żeby tu przyleciał tylko po to, by się pościgać. ''Nagle rozległ się sygnał inforrmujący o przybyciu gości z innej wyspy. Okazało się, że to mieszkańcy wyspy, o której chwile temu rozmawiali Jeźdźcy. Wtedy zobaczyli coś co ich zadziwiło tak jak nic nigdy dotąd. 'Koniec Odcinka II' 'Odcinek III' 'Wyspa Śmierci' ''Po wygnaniu Gadur i Berserk długo błądzili na morzu, aż znaleźli wyspę, która była ich dawnym domem, a teraz była tylko wieloma małymi wyspami podziurawionymi przez (jak się okazało planowane) tunele. Szalony rywal Nalxa w rzeczywistości był krewnym Dagura Szalonego i miał plan odtworzenia klanu Berserków. ''Nagle okazało się, że przez czas nieobecności ludzi wyspę nawiedziły Szeptozgony z Krzykozgonem na czele. Ten zbieg okoliczności był naprawdę kolejną fazą planu Gadura. Dokładniej: chciał oswoić to stado i użyć do podporządkowania sobie każdej wyspy. ''Po oswojeniu Szepczących Śmierci pokrył ich oczy pewną substancją, która pozwalała chronić je przed słońcem. Z Krzyczącą Śmiercią nie miał tego problemu, ale za to było mu trudniej go wytresować. 'Koniec Odcinka III' 'Odcinek IV' 'Wandersmok w Akademii' ''Na przekór temu co wcześniej powiedziała Diana, Jeźdźcy zobaczyli człowieka na Wandersmoku. Widzieli go tylko przez sekundę, gdyż odleciał nie wiadomo dokąd. Cała grupa wróciła, więc do Akademii. Przed wejściem natknęli się na trenera i jego smoka piorunów. '' Witam jestem Nalx, a to mój smok Storm. Macie wolne miejsce w Akademii? Zawsze jest miejsce. Nazywam się Zack, a to mój smok Acider. Ma racje. Jestem Diana, a to X-as. Ja nazywam się Alkas najlepszy Jeźdźec na świecie. Przedstawiam najszybszego smoka na wyspie. Oto Light. Nie słuchaj tego narcyza. Jestem Serena. ''Następnego popołudnia. '' Słuchaj Sereno chce się z Tobą ścigać. Dobrze, ale.... Nie możesz się z nią ścigać. A to niby dlaczego? Ponieważ mamy tu zasady, a jedną z nich jest to, że nowy członek musi pokonać wszystkich Jeźdźców według rankingu, by mógł walczyć z osobą na pierwszym miejscu, którą jest Serena. Dobrze, więc kto jest ostatni? Tak się składa, że ja. Więc kiedy się ścigamy? Może być jutro. Zgadzam się. 'Koniec Odcinka IV' 'Odcinek V' 'Pierwszy Wyścig' ''Następnego dnia jeszcze przed świtem Nalx i Storm byli już na starcie i czekali na resztę, a gdy pojawiła się Diana i X-as ukryli się i Jeźdźec zaczął rysować jej Stormcuttera. Po pięciu minutach rysunek był skończony i już miał wychodzić, lecz wpadł na pomysł, by wywołać burze (pozwalała mu na to moc). Zrobił to i dopiero wtedy wyszedł. W tym czasie przylecieli też inni Jeźdźcy. Zdziwiła ich nagła burza, ale uznali to za nieważne. Zawodnicy ustawili się na starcie i wtedy Wandersmok został trafiony piorunem. W tym samym momencie zaczął się wyścig. Storm przelecał całą trasę czyli: okrążenie wokół wyspy oraz lot na najwyższą górę na Berk i spowrotem w niecałe pięć minut. Dzięki temu wygrał. 'Koniec Odcinka V' 'Odcinek VI' 'Serena ma brata ?' ''Zanim Nalx wyzwał następną osobę z rankingu (Zacka) chciał zwiedzić wyspę i czegoś się dowiedzieć. Najbardziej interesował się Sereną więc po dniu ćwiczeń w Akademii poszedł za nią. Siedemnastolatka (bo tyle miała lat Serena) doszła przed Twierdzę i weszła do domu obok, który był domem wodza. Nalx zainteresował się jaki ona miała związek z wodzem. Podszedł do okna i zobaczył jak wita się z człowiekiem wyglądającym na dwudziestopięcio-latka. Był to wódz klanu i brat Sereny. Nagle za plecami Nalxa pojawił się szaro-czarny Tajfumerang, który go złapał. Chłopak został wrzucony przez okno, przez które chwile temu przyglądał się rodzeństwu. Wódz i jego siostra bardzo się zdziwili Co ty tu robisz Nalx? Przechodziłem akurat obok, gdy nagle zostałem wepchnęty przez tamtego smoka. Kim jest ten chłopak? Aron to jest Nalx mój kolega z Akademii. Nalx to jest Aron mój brat i wódz klanu. Miło poznać Aron czy ten Tajfumerang jest twój? Tak, wabi się Tajfun. No więc. Miło było Aron. ''Chłopak wyszedł i wrócił do swojego domu zastanawiając się jak tak młody człowiek został wodzem. 'Koniec Odcinka VI' 'Odcinek VII' 'Zniknięcie Smoka i Niemiła Niespodzianka' ''Nalx nie był pewien czy robi dobrze, ale wiedział jedno. Musi wiedzieć wszystko o wszystkich smokach. Jego księga była wypełniona informacjami o większości z nich. Brakowało mu tylko Stormcuttera, Zmiennoskrzydłego, Marazmora i Nocnej Furii. Zakradł się więc przed dom Diany i zobaczył jej wielkiego smoka. Udało mu się zdobyć jego zaufanie. Zapisał w księdze to co już zaobserwował. Zostawił Dianie kartkę z wytłumaczeniem i Storma w zastaw. ''Z samego rana Diana chciała lecieć do Akademii, ale zamiast X-asa znalazła Storma i kartkę z wyjaśnieniem. Wściekła się i pobiegła do Akademii, a Wandersmok poleciał za nią. Gdy reszta dowiedziała się co zrobił Nalx zdenerwowali się tak samo jak Diana i polecieli go szukać. ''Podczas, gdy Jeźdźcy szukali "porywacza smoków" on sam badał X-asa. Sprawdzał między innymi jego zdolności, moc ataku, liczbę splunięć, szybkość, zbroję, moc ognia, zacisk szczęk, spryt, długość i masę ciała, a także czy posiada on jad. Nalx miał wracać do domu, gdy nagle usłyszał ryk smoka, który nie zwiastował nic dobrego. ''Serena, Alkas, Zack i Diana oblecieli całą wyspę, ale Nalxa i X-asa nie znaleźli, lecz lecąc nad plażą zobaczyli stado Szeptozgonów i wielkie białe monstrum podobne do nich. Jeźdźców zdziwiło to, że smoki nie ukrywały się przed światłem. W tym samym czasie Szeptozgony poderwały się i poleciały w stronę wioski. Trenerzy zaczeli je gonić, lecz ich uwagę przykuł wielki smok na plaży. 'Koniec Odcinka VII' 'Odcinek VIII' 'Szeptozgony i Tajemniczy Wojownik Śmierci' ''Jeźdźcy widząc Nalxa musieli dowiedzieć się dlaczego zrobił to co zrobił. Widzieli go przez sekundę w normalnym ubraniu, a po chwili był już w kombinezonie podobnym do stroju do latania Czkawki tylko inny kolorystycznie. Chłopak skoczył w górę i nagle pod nim pojawił się Storm, a X-as poleciał do Diany. Wszyscy zdali sobie sprawę, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Polecieli, więc razem za Szeptozgonami. Nalx zagwizdał i po chwili przyleciało do niego tyle smoków i można by pomyśleć, że to były wszystkie gatunki, ale tak naprawdę brakowało tam Stormcuttera, Zminnoskrzydłego, Marazmora i Nocnej Furii. Tuż przed wioską pojawili się Aron i Tajfun. Cała szóstka zaatakowała stado, lecz Nalx zauważył człowieka ubranego w swego rodzaju szkielet. Coś w nim jednak rozpoznał, a zwałszcza znajomy wydawał mu się jego Szeptozgon. Odzielił się, więc od grupy i poleciał mu na spotkanie. Doleciał do trupiego wojownika, a Storm zaatakował Szeptozgona. Nalx wyjął i rozłożył swoje dwa miecz piorunów. Jakby znikąd w ręce wojownika pojawił się jego miecz i zaczęła się walka. Jeźdźcy wygonili Szeptozgony, ale Krzykozgon został. Wojownik Piorunów pokonał drugiego w walce i zrzucił mu hełm. Okazało się, że to Garud choć Nalx był pewny, że utonął on zaraz po wygnaniu. Po chwili zniknął on razem ze swoim smokiem i Krzykozgonem. Nalx podejrzewał, że miał zwidy, lecz wiedział, że tego człowieka spotka jeszcze nie raz. Nazwał go, więc Wojownikiem Śmierci. Wiedział też, że będzie musiał się tłumaczyć Jeźdźcom za porwanie X-asa i o co chodzi z jego stadem smoków, a także kim był Człowiek Szkielet. 'Koniec Odcinka VIII' 'Odcinek IX' 'Czas się tłumaczyć' ''Minęła noc od ataku armii Garuda (prawdopodobnie). Od razu po wejściu do Akademii Nalxa wszyscy zaczeli pytać o wszystko. Dlaczego porwałeś mi smoka? Skąd wziąłeś tyle smoków? Kim był ten "Wojownik Śmierci"? Dobra po kolei. X-asa wziąłem dlatego, że chce samodzielnie wypełnić swoją Księge Smoków, więc musiałem zdobyć jego zaufanie, a potem sprawdzić jak się go tresuje i wszystko inne co jest tu(księdze). Brakuje mi tylko informacji o waszych smokach. Dobra, więc stąd masz tę armie. Wytresowałeś je. Dokładnie tak Zack. Kim był ten facet, którego pokonałeś? To mój dawny znajomy Garud Szalony. Jest trochę dziwny, ale myślałem, że zginął miesiąc temu chwile przed tym jak wyleciałem na Berk, bo moją wyspę zatopiły jego tunele. Dobrze coś jeszcze? Tak. Umiem wchłaniać energie. Co to znaczy? ''Nalx nie odpowiedział, bo wyszedł wprost w szalejącą burzę na zewnątrz. Nagle zaczynając od jego wisiora z podobizną Wandersmoka aż po stopy jego strój zmienił się w specjalny skafander. Jak znikąd strzelił piorun i go trafił. On zamiast uciekać pozostał w miejscu. Nie miał nawet draśnięcia. Z jego palców wystrzeliły błyskawice. Wszyscy byli tak zdziwieni, że nie mogli wyksztusić słowa. 'Koniec Odcinka IX' 'Odcinek X' 'Finał Rankingu' ''Wszystkie wyścigi Nalx wygrał w podobny sposób jak ten z Dianą. Najgorzej przeżył ta Alkas. Od tygodnia nie wychodził z domu tak samo jak Light, który pocieszał swojego trenera, a sam uznał wyższość Storma. Alkas wyszedł w końcu z domu, ale tylko dlatego, że chciał zobaczyć jak Nalx przegrywa z Sereną. Cały dzień szalała burza, ale to nie przeszkodziło w wyścigu. Na starcie czekali już Zack, Diana, Alkas i Serena. Nalx pojawił się po jakimś czasie. Tłumaczył, że się "ładował". '' ''Na znak startu ruszyli. Darka wyprzedzała Storma, lecz nagle trafił go piorun i strzelił jak strzała. Pioruny cały czas strzelały i dzięki temu Nalx wyprzedzał Serenę, lecz nagle burza ustała i stracił on przewagę. Tuż przed metą jednak zmieniło się to i skończli w tym samym czasie co przeciwniczki. '' Nalx i Serena zgodzili się na remis. W Głównej Księdze Akademii zapisano, że cały czas ładowany Wandersmok jest równie szybki co Nocna Furia (a może i szybszy). 'Koniec Odcinka X' 'Odcinek XI' 'Mutacja' ''Dzień zapowiadał się zwyczajnie, lecz taki nie był. Po południu na wioske napadło kilka smoków to znaczy Gromogrzmot, Parzypluj, Speed Stringer i kilka Zaduśnych Zdechów. Całe to stado zaatakowało Serene i Nalxa, którego dziewczyna oprowadzała po wyspie. Każdy smok zaatakował Serene, lecz Nalx rzucił się miedzy stado, a przyjaciółkę. Po trafieniu wystrzeliły z niego błyskawicę, a smoki uciekły. Po opadnięciu dymu od wybuchu pojawiła się istota wyglądająca jak połączenie tego stada z twarzą Nalxa. Miał on trzy pary skrzydeł będącymi połączeniem skrzydeł tych smoków. Posiadał także ogon jadowy Speed Stringera. Wzleciał on w górę, otoczył się dymem tak jak Zaduśne Zdechy i zaczął niszczyć część wyspy. Na szczęście zaczął od farm. Strzelał jadem z ogona potem rozwarł paszczę i wypluł dźwiękowy wir wrzącej wody (połączenie mocy Gromogrzmota i Parzypluja). Leciał już do wioski gdy wisior na szyi (który o dziwo się ostał) zaczął razić go prądem, aż nagle nastąpił kolejny wybuch. Nalx zmieniony znów w człowieka zaczął spadać, lecz uratował go Storm. Gdy chłopak odzyskał przytomność nad sobą zobaczył Storma i Serene. Dziewczyna wydawała się bardziej zdziwiona niż on. '' Co to było Nalx? Uratowałem ci życie. Ale co ci się stało. Mutacja. Mówisz jakby to było codzienne.. Nie codzienne, ale kiedyś już to przeżyłem. Co? Nie masz pojęcia ile razy wywołałem katastrofy nie mając nawet pięciu lat. Jak? Tak jak teraz. Musisz mi to wszystko opowiedzieć. Dobrze. A tak przy okazji skoro potrzebny był prąd to dlaczego Storm nie mógł ci pomóc? Potrzebne było bezwzględne porażenie, a Storm nie zrobiłby mi krzywdzy. To już rozumiem, ale .... ''Nie mogła skończyć, gdyż Darka pojawiła się jakby znikąd. Cześć, Darka trochę się spóźni.... ''Nie dokończyła, ponieważ na całą czwórkę spadła wielka siatka. Grupa się zdziwiła, bo bardzo szybko zaczeli się oddalać od Berk. Nagle nie wiadomo dlaczego wszyscy stracili przytomność. ''Obudzili się w jakiejś jaskini nie wiadomo na jakiej wyspie. 'Koniec Odcinka XI' 'Odcinek XII' 'Zdrada' ''Dzień w domu Nalxa zapowiadał się zwyczajnie. Nalx wyszedł z rana i z Sereną zwiedzał wyspę, jego ojciec Janax popołudniu wyleciał na swoim Gromogrzmocie Miolagtarksie by załatwić pewną sprawę. Matka Nalxa Shella ze swoim Wandersmokiem (matką Storma) imieniem Flow przygotowywała obiad dla piętnastoletniej siostry Nalxa Nixie i jej Śmiertnika Zębacza Kanye, gdy do ich domu wszedł wódz. Co się stało wodzu? Wasz syn zotał wygnany z wyspy. Ale co zrobił? Zmienił się w potwora i zniszczył część naszych farm To moc wrodzona, a on nad nią nie panje. Co się stało mamo? Nic kochanie wracaj do stołu. ''Podczas tej krótkiej rozmowy Aron wyszedł i odleciał. '' Wszystko idzie według planu Tajfun. Teraz wystarczy tylko wprowadzić armie bez potrzeby walki z Jeźdźcami. ''Smok odpowiedział głośnym rykiem. 'Koniec Odcinka XII' 'Odcinek XIII' 'Sami w Jaskini' ''Nalx obudził się w dziwnej jaskini. Czuł się jakby nie jadł z tydzień. Zastanawiał się gdzie jest Storm, bo go nigdzie nie widział. Zobaczył jednak obok siebie leżącą Serene. Wyglądała na śpiącą mocnym snem. Pomyślał, że muszą coś zjeść. Poszedł kawałek dalej i zobaczył wyjście. Znalazł coś do jedzenia i wrócił. Gdy wszedł do środka wejście się zasypało. Serena obudziła się pół godziny później. Co się stało gdzie jesteśmy? - spytała dziewczyna. Nie wiem co się stało, ale jesteśmy w dziwnej jaskini, której jedyne bliskie wyjście jest zasypane - odpowiedział Nalx. To pech. Najpierw zjedzmy, a potem zastanowimy się jak stąd wyjść. ''Zjedli to co przygotował Nalx. Zaczęli się zastanawiać jak wyjść z tej jaskini. Nagle Nalxa oświeciło. Jestem głupi. Co się stało Nalx? Nie pomyślałem o moim kombinezone. I w czym to ma pomóc? ''W tym samym czasie na Nalxie pojawił się jego kombinezon. Nagle jakby znikąd na rękawach pojawiły się skrzydła, a z tyłu ogon. Choć ze mną to może wylecimy. Dobrze. ''Serena chwyciła Nalxa za ręke, a on poleciał jak jakiś smok. Lecieli długo przez jaskinie aż w końcu znaleźli wyjście. 'Koniec Odcinka XIII' 'Odcinek XIV' 'Gromogrzmot na Ratunek' ''Janax ze swoim Gromogrzmotem Miolagtarksem wyleciał z domu gdy zorientował się, że jego syn został porwany. Tydzień szukał aż trafił na Wyspe Nocnych Burz. Przeszukał wyspe wzdłuż i wszerz aż znalazł Storma i Darkę skutych. Uwolnił ich i razem ruszyli szukać Nalxa i Sereny. ''W tym czasie Nalx i Serena szukali swoich smoków. W pewnej chwili zobaczyli człowieka na Gromogrzmocie i swoje smoki. Nalx spojrzał w dół i zobaczył Wojownika Śmierci. Podrzucił Serenę, a ona została złapana przez Darkę. Nalx zaś poleciał w dół. Wylądował i stanął przed "Garudem". Gadur jeżeli to ty to pokaż swoją twarz!! ''Człowiek zdjął hełm i pokazał, że jest Garudem. Po ostatnim spotkaniu została mu blizna na twarzy przecinająca oko jak tatuaż Dagura Szalonego. Witaj Nalx. Znowu się spotykamy. Myślałem, że zginąłeś. Ciekawe ja tak samo. ''W tym momencie Garud wyjął miecz i zaatakował Nalxa, lecz on wyjął swoje miecze i się obronił. Wywiązała się walka, którą Nalx wygrał, a Garud spadł z klifu. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tym razem zgiń. Zemszczę się!!!! Kiedyś się zem..... ''Nie skończył, bo wpadł do wody i nie wypłynął. Napewno utonął. Pomyślał Nalx. ''Nalx wrócił do reszty. Tato jak nas znalazłeś? Szukałem na całym archipelagu, aż znalazłem. Ile nas nie było? Tydzień. 'Koniec Odcinka XIV' 'Odcinek XV' 'Odkryte Tajemnice' ''Nalx ze swoim Tatą i Sereną wrócił na Berk, które było oblężone przez Szeptozgony. Serena poleciała poszukać swojego brata, a chłopak z ojcem polecieli do domu. Tam stało się coś dziwnego. Janax jesteś. Co ty tu robisz Nalx? Wróciłem bronić wyspy. Wódz cię przecież wygnał. Nie, zostałem przez kogoś porwany. ''W tym momencie usłyszeli, że ktoś zbliża się do domu. Nalx musiał się schować, więc zszedł do piwnicy. Znalazł tam skrzynie pełną listów, a z braku zajęcia zaczął je przeglądać. Zobaczył coś co go bardzo zdziwiło. Była to korespondencja jego prapraprababci z nieznanym człowiekiem o inicjałach A. P. Wynikało z niej, że ta osoba jest praprapradziadkiem Nalxa. Na wszelki wypadek wziął je. Wrócił na parter, bo gość już poszedł. '' Skąd się wzięły te Szeptozgony tak w ogóle? Wódz zawarł pakt z pewnym człowiekiem panującym nad nimi. Jak wyglądał ten człowiek? Był w stroju wykonanym z kości. Garud! Myślałam, że zginął. Tydzień temu ja też, ale nie przejmujmy się tym bo sam widziałem jak tonął. Gdzie Serena? Z bratem, a nie wiesz może Mamo co się stało z resztą Jeźdźców? Zostali wrzuceni do więzienia za spiskowanie. Ale oni nic nie zrobili. Wiemy. Dobra idę do Arona. Nie możesz. On cię zabije. W najlepszym wypadku skaże na banicje. Chyba, że uda mi się go przekonać, że robi źle. ''Rodzice chcieli go zatrzymać, ale on za szybko wyszedł. ''Nalx wyszedł na środek wyspy i wyzwał Arona na pojedynek. On dość szybko szybko się pojawił, a wraz z nim zamknięci Jeźdźcy. Byłem pewny, że zginąłeś. Razem z moją siostrą (dodał szeptem). Myliłeś się. Błędem było też zawarcie paktu z Garudem. To moja sprawa z kim zawieram sojusz. ''W tym momencie Aron wyjął swój topór. Nalx rozłożył swoje Miecze Piorunów i zaczęła się walka. Po długiej potyczce obaj byli bardzo wyczerpani. Nalx stał nad brzegiem, gdy nagle przed nim pojawił się Garud i wbił mu miecz w żebra. Chłopak spadł do oceanu, a za nim poleciał Storm. Nalx nie!!!!!!!!!! 'Koniec Odcinka XV' 'Koniec Części I' 'Część II Smocza Wojna' 'Odcinek I' 'Przygoda na Oceanie' Storm dryfował po oceanie cały dzień, a Nalxa coraz bardziej bolały żebra. Smok bał się o swojego Jeźdźca. Wiedział, że musi dopłynąć do Wyspy Nocnych Burz. W nocy dwójka natknęła się na łódź Johana Kupczego IV. Storm wskoczył na statek. Handlowiec trochę się przestraszył, ale gdy zobaczył Nalxa uspokoił się. Co się stało smoku? Storm odsłonił ranę chłopaka. Mogę jakoś pomóc? Smok pokręcił głową To co mogę zrobić? Raaargh (Zawieś nas na tą wyspę) Storm wskazał na Wyspę Nocnych Burz. O nie smoku! Nie ma mowy, że popłynę na tą wyspę. RRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No dobrze już dobrze płynę. W połowie drogi statek napadły dwa Wrzeńce. Splunęły wrzątkiem w stronę Nalxa i Johana. Całe szczęście Storm ich obronił i przegnał smoki. Dziękuje ci smoku. Jestem twoim dłużnikiem. Cała trójka dopłynęła do wyspy. Johan został przy brzegu, a Storm zaniósł Nalxa w głąb wyspy. 'Koniec Odcinka I' 'Odcinek II' 'Lecznicza Moc Piorunów, Pojedynek i Niezwykłe Odkrycie' ''Storm był bardzo zmęczony po paru dniach ciągnięcia Nalxa przez ocean i wyspę, ale wiedział też, że jeżeli ustanie by odpocząć jego przyjaciel zginie. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed Wielką Górą Piorunów. Wydał z siebie przerażający ryk. RRRAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!(Pomóżcie rodacy!!!) ''Rozpętała się okropna burza, a z jaskiń w górze zaczęły wychodzić tysiące Wandersmoków. '' RARGH!!!(Jakiej oczekujesz pomocy!!!) Roar!(Pomóżcie temu człowiekowi!) Rargh roaar raargh!!(Nie umiemy leczyć ludzi i ty o tym wiesz!!) RRROOOOAAARRRR!!!!!(Ale to Dziecko Piorunów!!) RRRRRRRRRAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!(CO!!!!!!!!!!!) RRAAARR!!!!!(Tak!) ROOOAAAARRRR RRRRAAAAAARRRRRGGG(Dobrze pomożemy mu.) ''W tym moencie wszystkie Wandersmoki wzleciały w powietrze wokół Nalxa i Storma. Zaczęli pobierać pioruny z burzy i strzelali w Nalxa. Po godzinie takiej "terapi" na Nalxie została tylko blizna na żebrach i inna ciągnąca się przez szyję i kończąca się nad ustami. Podczas gdy chlopak był jeszcze nieprzytomny Storm i przywódca Wandersmoków zaczęli pojedynek, który był ceną pomocy stada. Bardzo długo walczyli i Storm prawie przegrał, lecz dostał nagłego napływu energii i pokonał przeciwnika, a sam stał się przywódcą stada. Nalx obudził się po paru godzinach i dowiedział się o wszystkim, bo niedość że Wandersmoki go uleczyły to dały też moc rozumienia ich mowy. Tuż pod górą zbudował sobie dom, a potem zaczął budować nową wioskę. 'Rok Później.' ''Nalx budował jeden z domów, gdy z jego skrytki w stroju wypadły listy jego praprapradziadków i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że A.P. znaczy Albrecht Perfidny. 'Koniec Odcinka II' 'Odcinek III' 'Na Ratunek Jeźdźcom!! ''Serena, Alkas, Zack, Diana i ich smoki siedziali w więzieniu od ponad roku. Serena cały ten czas nie akceptowała myśli, że Nalx zginął. Pewnego dnia do więzienia przyszedł Garud. Dlaczego go zabiłeś. Co on ci zrobił? Co on mi zrobił? Co on mi zrobił?! On nic, ale jego przodek tak. Ten człowiek zabił Dagura Szalonego mojego krewnego i przy okazji zniszczył klan Berserków. Ale to Albrecht Perfidny to zrobił, a on nie miał dzieci. Chyba, że..... Tak Albrecht jest praprapradziadkiem Nalxa. ''Garud wyszedł i zostawił więźniów samych. Tego samego dnia późnym wieczorem do więzienia przyszedł zakapturzony człowiek. Zanim skierował się do Jeźdźców poszedł do smoków. Uwolnił je wszystkie i przyszedł uwolnić ludzi. Kazał wszystkim iść do portu. Podszedł do celi Sereny, zdjął kaptur i hełm, który miał pod spodem. Okazało się, że to Nalx. Gdy tylko jej cela została otwarta przytuliła Nalxa. Jednak przeżyłeś. Tak. Ale gdzie ty byłeś przez ten rok? Przygotowywałem pewne miejsce, ale nie czas teraz na wyjaśnienia. Leć do portu do reszty. Dobrze. ''Gdy cała ekipa dotarła do portu zobaczyli łódź Johana Kupczego IV. Wszyscy oprócz Nalxa weszli do łodzi gdy pojawił się Garud. Ty Nalx myślałem, że tylko ja niespodziewanie zmartwychwstaje!! No widzisz, a jednak nie!! Tym razem osobiście cię wykończę!! ''Garud skoczył w kierunku Nalxa i zaczęła się walka. Nalx jednak nie mial zamiaru walczyć, więc wskoczył na łódź i rzucił w przeciwnika sztyletem. Ten uniknął ataku, złapał sztylet i rzucił w Nalxa. Niestety trafił w drugą stronę poprzedniej rany i chłopak stracił przytomność. Najbardziej przestraszyła się rodzina Nalxa(która też była na łodzi razem z innymi rodzinami Jeźdźców(poza Aronem)) i Serena. Johan z pasażerami swej łodzi wrócił na Wyspę Nocnych Burz. '''Koniec Odcinka III 'Odcinek IV' 'Przebudzenie' ''Gdy wszyscy wrócili na Wyspę Nocnych Burz, Serena odrazu zajeła się Nalxem. Zabrała go do chaty i natychmiast opatrzyła. ''Nalx po tym jak stracił przytomność do tej pory się nie obudził. ''Następnego dnia Serena odrazu jak wstała pobiegła do chłopaka, który nadal był nieprzytomny. Ojciec Janax także czuwał nad synem. Codziennie odwiedzali Nalxa - Diana, Zack i Alkas. 'Po tygodniu' ''Serena jak co dzień była u Nalxa, właśnie miała dać mu wode gdy nagle chłopak obudził się ! Dziewczyna była bardzo szczęśliwa. Rzuciła mu się w ramiona, chłopak troche oszołomiony także uściskał Serene. '' Nareszcie się obudziłeś! Co się stało ? Garud rzucił w ciebie sztyletem. Ale na szczęście nie trafił w blizne po poprzedniej ranie. Opiekowałam się tobą, ale nadal masz dużą dziure od sztyletu. Myśle że musisz jeszcze troche poleżeć. Dziękuje Ci bardzo. Narazie musisz odpoczywać. Wróce jutro. Cześć ! Pa ! Serena wyszła a w tym momencie wszedł ojciec Nalxa. Jak się czujesz ? Dobrze. Jak tam mają się sprawy wioski. Wszystkie rodziny są bezpieczne. To super, a teraz ide się umyć i się położę. ''Serena cały czas myślała o Nalxie. Bardzo się zżyła z chłopakiem. I chyba zaczeła coś czuć do niego..... '' 'Koniec Odcinka IV''' 'Odcinek V' 'Niezręczny Moment' ''(...) Serena była tak zajęta Nalxem, że dopiero teraz zorientowała się że jej smok Darka gdzieś zniknęła. ''Minął kolejny dzień. Jak co dzień Serena wybierała się do Nalxa. Bardzo się cieszyła że do niego idzie, była strasznie ciekawa czy Nalx czuje coś więcej do niej. Gdy już przyszła do niego, on przywitał ją już w drzwiach. Co ty robisz ? Miałeś leżeć jeszcze tydzień ! Przepraszam ale już nie mogłem się doczekać kiedy przyjdziesz ! Bardzo lubię jak do mnie przychodzisz. Mogę ci powiedzieć wszystko ! Dobrze to pogadamy ale może najpierw wpuścisz mnie dlo środka Ach no tak ! Prosze wejdź ''Kiedy Nalx i Serena poszli do pokoju, chłopak zaczął jej opowiadać : Bardzo martwie się o naszą wyspe Tak, Berk... Chciałabym tam jeszcze raz pojechać ''Rozmawiali przez jakieś 2 godz. o wyspie. Bardzo się zblizyli do siebie. Serena przyniesiesz mi wody ? Pewnie ! ''Gdy Serena chciała dać Nalxowi wode, potkneła się i przewróciła się na Nalxa a woda wylała się na łózko. Nagle ich oczy się spotkały. Przez chwile patrzyli się na siebie jakby byli zakochani. Nalx złapał ręke Sereny i ich usta powoli zbliżały się do siebie, kiedy nagle do pokoju wpadli Diana i Zack. Co u ciebie Nalx ! Oooo cześć ! Jak dawno was nie widziałem - powiedział zawstydzony ''Serena natychmiast odsuneła się od Nalxa i poszła z Dianą na dół. Jak się czujesz, już nie możemy się doczekać kiedy do nas wrócisz. Storm bardzo tęskni za tobą. Zabierzesz mnie do niego ? Jasne ! ''Następnego dnia Zack przy pomocy Sereny, Diany, Alkasa zaprowadził Nalxa do jego smoka. ''Nalx bardzo się ucieszył, bo pierwszy raz od 2 tygodni zobaczył swojego smoka. 'Koniec Odcinka V' 'Odcinek VI' 'Powstrzymana Bitwa' ''Serene z rana obudziło to, że nagle polizała ją Darka, która wróciła po kilkudniowej nieobecności. Dziewczyna bardzo się ucieszyła, ale gdy wyszła na zewnątrz zobaczyła coś co ją przeraził. Po obu stronach wioski siedziały dwa wielkie stada. Wandersmoków i (o dziwo) Nocnych Furii. Wyglądały jakby czekały na rozkaz do ataku. Zaczęła szukać Nalxa żeby spytać go o co chodzi. Znalazła go bardzo szybko. Nalx o co chodzi? Więc tak ta wyspa jest jednym wielkim polem bitwy. Nocne Furie są trochę lepsze, ale Wandersmoki chcą udowodnić, że są najlepszym gatunkiem. To dlaczego nie atakują? Wandersmoki się chamują, bo Storm jest ich wodzem i zakazuje ataku. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego Nocne furie też nie atakują. ''Darka stojąca za Sereną "powiedziała" coś do Storma, a on przekazał to Nalxowi. Storm twierdzi, że Darka powiedziała mu, że zniknęła po to by ich uratować od ataku Nocnych Furii. A jak? Twierdz, że została przywódczynią stada. Trzeba uspokoić te stada. Mam pewien pomysł. Trzeba zarzeć pokój na tej wyspie. Dobry pomysł. ''Storm i Darka wrócili do swoich stad. Potem wyszli na środek wioski i umownymi gestami zawarli pokój. Tak właśnie na wyspie Nocnych Burz zawarto międzysmoczy pokój. Wandersmoki i Nocne Furie obstawiły wyspę, by bronić mieszkańcow. ''W nocy tego samego dnia Nalx wsiadł na Storma i wziął dodatkowo cztery Wandersmoki i poleciał na 'Wyspę Łupieżców.' 'Koniec Odcinka VI' 'Odcinek VII' 'Niespodzianka dla Łupieżców' ''Nalx zaraz po odkryciu kim jest A.P. poleciał na przeszpiegi na Wyspę Łupieżców. Dowiedział się, że czekają na potomka ich najlepszego z wodzów (Nalxa). Informację tę wykorzystał teraz. Poleciał na ich wyspę, by przejąć ten lud i wcielić do swojego ludu. Wandersmok pierwszy, na południowy koniec wyspy. Wandersmok drugi, na zachodni koniec. Wandersmok trzeci, na północny koniec. Wandersmok czwarty, na wschodni koniec. ''Wandersmoki się rozdzieliły, a Nalx i Storm wlecieli w sam środek wioski Łupieżców. Przyszedł wódz ich klanu, a Nalx powiedział mu po co przyjechał. Jestem potomkiem Albrechta Perfidnego. Udowodnij. ''Nalx wyjął listy jego praprapradziadków i pokazał wodzowi. Udowodniłeś już to w połowie. Musisz pokazać jeszcze jego umiejętności! ''W tym momencie zaatakował Nalxa. Pojedynek nie trwał długo i wygrał go Nalx. Oto nasz nowy wódz!!! Chce wam zaoferować lepsze życie. <Łupieżca>Jak ? Na Berk nas nie akceptują. Na Berk żądy się zmieniły na gorsze. Jest nowa wyspa i tam możecie zamieszkać jako zupełnie nowi ludzie. <Łupieżcy>Tak !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jest tylko jeden warunek. Musicie pomóc nam w wojnie z Berk. ''Łupieżcy myśleli jakiś czas. Po namyśle zgodzili się i zaczęli się pakować. Mieli już wsiadać na swoje smoki, gdy nagle od strony Berk nadleciało stado Szeptozgonów z wielkim białym mutantem na czele. Wszyscy uciekli z wyspy jeszcze przed ich atakiem i polecieli na Wyspę Nocnych Burz. ''Garud po przylocie na Wyspę Łupieżców był tak wściekły o to, że Nalx go uprzedził, że kazał Szeptozgonom i Krzykozgonowi zatopić wyspę. I tak nastał końec Wyspy i Klanu Łupieżców. 'Koniec Odcinka VII' 'Odcinek VIII' 'Czas na Badania i Zwierzenia' ''Życie na wyspie Nocnych Burz wiodło się bardzo dobrze. Łupieżcy zostali dobrze przyjęc przez resztę mieszkańców. Ani Aron, ani Garud nie wiedzieli o wyspie, więc jej nie atakowali. Pewnego dnia Nalx wyciągnął Zacka na bok. Zack mam pomysł. Jaki ? Trzeba zbadać rozwój Wandersmoków. Myśle, że ci się to spodoba. Pewnie!! Zrobimy coś czego nie zrobił nikt nigdy!! To chodź, bo wie gdzie smoki mają miejsce lęgowe. ''Nalx i Zack polecieli na szczyt Góry Piorunów. Było tam mnóstwo fioletowo-szarych jaj. Chłopacy po narysowaniu ich w księdze zaczęli obsserwować czy któreś z młodych się wykluwa. Już dość długo się znamy i chciałbym ci coś powiedzieć Jasne, możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko Znasz Diane ? Jak mam nie znać to moja przyjaciółka i twoja również A no tak ! To ona jest ładna i strasznie mi się podoba O ranyyy !!! Tylko jej nie mów prosze ! Nie powiem ! Na przyjaciela ! Dobra a teraz obserwujmy te jajka, a tak jak o tym mowa to chce ci coś powiedzieć. O co chodzi ? Powiedz proszę. No więc podoba mi się Serena, ale nie wiem jak zacząć. Poczekajmy i pomyślmy o tym badając jajka. ''Jak na zawołanie jedno jajko zaczęlo pękać, ale w iny sposób niż inne. Zamiast w kolorze lawy pęknięcia były koloru błyskawic. Wybuchło, ale nie lawą, lecz błyskawicami. Strzeliły one w niebo i nic jajko puste. Nagle z nieba spadło małe stworzenie. Wyglądało jak mały Wandersmok, lecz bez korony i wszystkich kolców. Miał 0,5 metra dugości, a rozpiętość skrzydeł wynsiła 0,9 metra. Umiał latać co było bardzo dziwne.Nagle na góre przyleciała mała młodego smoka poinformowana wybuchem piorunów. Chciała zaatakować Nalxa i Zacka, lecz Nalx wytłumaczył jej, że to tylko badania. Wszystko, więc dobrze się skończyło. 'Koniec Odcinka VIII' 'Odcinek IX' 'Bitwa' ''Dzień na Wyspie Nocnych Burz był zwyczajny. Coraz, wiecej ludzi uciekało z Berk na tę wyspę. Musiało się jednak coś zmienić. Z patrolu wrócił Zack i przyniósł zle wieści. Nalx niiedaleko widziałem armie Garuda. O nie mogą znależć tę wyspę. Wiem musimy lecieć. Zaraz zbiorę resztę ekipy. ''Jak powiedział tak zrobił. Po dziesięciu minutach wszyscy byli w porcie.Polecieli w miejsce pobytu armii Garuda. Serena, Zack, Diana i Alkas zaczęli walkę z Szeptozgonami, a Nalx walczył w tym czasie z Garudem. Walka trwała bardzo długo. Jeźdźcy Smoków wygrywali gdy nagle Nalxem wstrząsnął atak Krzykozgona. Chłopak ze swoim smokiem prawie zostali dosłownie pożarci przez albinosa, lecz Alkas i Light odepchnęli ich i sami zostali pożarci. Armie dało się przegonić. Po poległych został tylko hełm Alkasa i kawałek ogona Lighta. Jeźdźcy zbudowali maly nagrobek w zagłębieniu wyspy, położyli tam hełm i ogon i odlecieli poinformować rodzinę chłopaka. 'Koniec Odcinka IX' 'Ciąg Dalszy Nie Nastąpi' '''Link do nowego bloga: http://jakwytresowacsmoka.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_u%C5%BCytkownika:Nalx01/Ostatni_z_Wander%C3%B3w'